Tercera Generación
by Zepol
Summary: Todos los personajes de la tercera generación en una sola historia. Un capítulo dedicado a cada personaje y su paso por Hogwarts. Sus vivencias narradas desde diferentes puntos de vista.
1. Teddy Lupin

_**Disclaimer**: el potterverso pertenece a Rowling._

_Esta es mi primera historia en FanFiction, así que espero que esté bien._

_Voy a escribir un capítulo dedicado a cada uno de los personajes de la tercera generación. Algunos serán sobre su paso por Hogwarts y otros puede que sobre situaciones concretas. También es posible que describa como vivieron distintos personajes un distinto acontecimiento._

_Espero que os guste._

_Empezamos por el mayor, primer capítulo para Teddy Lupin._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Teddy Lupin**

El dormitorio estaba más ordenado que nunca. No había absolutamente nada en el suelo. Las camisas sucias y los pantalones sin doblar que usualmente recubrían el suelo junto con túnicas negras increíblemente arrugadas y calcetines son pareja habían desaparecido. Las camas, normalmente deshechas cubiertas de libros, pergaminos y envoltorios, al igual que las mesitas que tenían al lado, estaban perfectamente hechas. Los baúles que solían estar abiertos o en medio de la habitación haciendo que cualquiera que fuese despistado se tropezase estaban ahora cerrados y colocados cada uno al pie de la cama de su propietario. Todos menos uno.

Teddy Lupin colocaba sus últimas pertenencias en el interior del baúl que lo había acompañado durante siete años. Siempre había gustado hacerlo en el último momento, a la hora de la cena. Así podía estar solo mientras sus amigos disfrutaban de su última comida en el castillo. Llevaba haciéndolo desde su primer año en Hogwarts, aunque esa primera vez no fue porque hubiese querido.

El día antes de que se marchase a Hogwarts por primera vez Harry le había entregado el Mapa del Merodeador. "Era de tu padre" le había dicho. Y Teddy lo había guardado en su baúl. Pero en cuanto llegó al castillo se quedó tan maravillado que se olvidó de que lo tenía. Era un niño obediente, no se saltaba las normas y nunca se había visto en la necesidad de tener que usar un pasadizo secreto o esquivar a los profesores en los pasillos para nada, por lo que el Mapa permaneció en un rincón de su baúl durante todo el curso. Hasta el último día. Había esparcido todas sus cosas en el suelo para guardarlas de manera más o menos ordenada y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Estaba muy arrugado, pero no tuvo más que alisarlo un poco y pronunciar las palabras adecuadas y ante él apareció un mapa del castillo y el lugar donde se encontraban todos sus habitantes. Esta vez le pudo la curiosidad, al darse cuenta de que no conocía ni una cuarta parte del enorme castillo. Pero Teddy Lupin no era famoso por su habilidad para evitar las trampas del castillo, entre las que se encontraban los escalones falsos. A lo largo del curso se había quedado atrapado al menos cien veces y era conocido por todos por su gran torpeza y por haberse convertido en el nuevo blanco favorito de las bromas de Peeves. Normalmente el chico se lo tomaba con humor, pero el último día antes de las vacaciones de verano y teniendo una maleta por hacer, quedarse con un pie dentro de un escalón en mitad de una escalera que no para de moverse y sin nadie cerca para ayudar se convierte en un problema bastante grave.

Tuvo que esperar hasta que los primeros alumnos de Gryffindor empezaron a salir de su sala común para bajar al Gran Comedor a cenar, para poder moverse. Y para cuando descendió los siete pisos y llegó de nuevo a su sala común, ésta estaba ya desierta, al igual que su dormitorio. Se maldijo a sí mismo por su torpeza y se prometió que el próximo curso tendría más cuidado –algo que, por supuesto no cumplió – porque no había nada más aburrido que tener que guardar todas sus cosas en el baúl solo, sin nadie con quién hablar o con quien entretenerse.

Eso fue lo que pensó cuando vio lo desastrosamente desordenada que estaba su esquina de la habitación y tuvo que asumir que se perdería la cena, aunque si tenía suerte sus compañeros le llevarían algo de comer. Con un suspiró de resignación se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y apoyó la cara en su mano, observando todas las pertenecías que tenía repartidas por la habitación. Empezó a guardarlas una por una y poco a poco su enfado se fue reduciendo. Era agradable estar solo de vez en cuando. Pasaba bastante tiempo solo de pequeño, pero en Hogwarts era difícil encontrar un momento para alejarse de los demás. Y en ese instante, el último día de curso sentado en silencio en su dormitorio, normalmente lleno de gente, se dio cuenta de que había echado de menos la soledad. Te permitía pensar, reflexionar y a veces no estaba mal poder hacer algo sin que todo el mundo de observase, te preguntase o simplemente estuviese a tu alrededor. A medida que guardaba sus cosas iba recordando diferentes momentos del curso y también de su vida. Al final no era tan malo lo de quedarse solo. Sus compañeros tardaron en llegar menos de lo que él había esperado. Se sobresaltó al abrirse la puerta, y si no hubiese sido por eso sus amigos lo hubiesen encontrado riéndose mientras miraba los dibujos que uno de ellos había le pintado en el libro de Encantamientos.

-¡Últimos! –exclamó Jerry White nada más entrar abriendo la puerta de un portazo. Se dejó caer en su cama.

-¿Quién ha ganado? –preguntó Ted interesado cerrando la tapa de su baúl y mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no se olvidaba de nada.

-Ravenclaw.

Pero todo su interés por la Copa de las Casa se había evaporado al ver aparecer a su mejor amigo con un plano rebosante de comida. Se lanzó hacia él y le arrebató de las manos sin que el chico pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo.

-¡Eres el mejor, Roby! –le dijo con la boca llena de puré de patata.

-¡No es justo! –Jerry, que era extremadamente competitivo, seguía protestando por el resultado de la competición-. Siempre lo saben todo y los profesores siempre les dan puntos en las clases.

-Estudia más –fue la solución de Robert. Como respuesta recibió una miraba fulminante.

-Las serpientes solo han quedado segundas porque son unos tramposos. –Todos conocían la abierta repulsión que sentía el chico por los de Slytherin. Su padre había sido auror en la época de Voldemort y había escuchado muchas veces hablar a su padre sobre todo lo que habían hecho los mortífagos-. Y los de Gryffindor deberían haber quedado últimos no nosotros, pero como ganaron la Copa de Quidditch consiguieron bastantes puntos. El año que viene cuando yo esté en el equipo seguro queHufflepuff gana. –Se colocó bien la corbata negra y amarilla y alzó la cabeza con orgullo. Los demás rieron.

Pero Jerry se equivocó. Al año siguiente Hufflepuff tampoco ganó la Copa de Quidditch, aunque él estaba en el equipo. Teddy fue a ver todos los partidos, aunque la verdad es que el quidditch no le entusiasmaba. Por eso todos se quedaban con la boca abierta cada vez que hablaban sobre el deporte mágico por excelencia y él señalaba algún dato interesante o hacia algún comentario sobre alguna jugada. Porque todos pensaban que Ted Lupin no sabía gran cosas sobre el quidditch. Nunca le habían interesado mucho lo partidos y mucho menos pertenecer al equipo y las únicas veces que se había subido a una escoba dentro de los terrenos de la escuela había sido en las clases de vuelo de primer año. Pero lo cierto era que Teddy sabía bastante de quidditch. Harry le había comprado su primera escoba de juguete cuando apenas tenía cuatro años y le había llevado a multitud de partidos de quidditch, sobre todo cuando Ginny aún jugaba. Por suerte para el pequeño Lupin, al que no le hacía mucha gracia eso de volar sobre escobas y lanzarse pelotas, todo eso terminó cuando nació James, Ginny se retiró del deporte profesional y Harry tuvo que dedicar más tiempo a su hijo. Al principio sintió que lo habían dejado de lado porque Harry ya iba a verlo tan a menudo, pero se le pasó rápido. Había empezado a ir al colegio muggle, aunque a su abuela no le gustaba esa idea, y además ya era más mayor y le gustaba más pasar el tiempo con niños de su edad.

Durante sus tres primeros cursos en Hogwarts los deseos de su amigo de que Hufflepuff ganase algo – cualquier cosa – no se vieron cumplidos. Pero sin duda el siguiente fue uno de los mejores en toda la historia de la casa de los tejones. Tenían uno de los mejores equipos de los últimos años. Las demás Casas todas tenían nuevos jugadores ese año, mientras que en su equipo el más joven era Jerry, que iba a comenzar su tercer año como cazador del equipo. Teddy no fue el único que se dio cuenta. Afortunadamente, el capitán también se percató de la situación e intensificó los entrenamientos con la intención de sacarle partido. Y así fue. Su táctica funcionó y, a base de trabajo, Hufflepuff se alzó por primera vez en ocho años con la Copa de Quiddtch. Ellos no tenían las tácticas infalibles de Ravenclaw, ni jugaban sucio como los Slytherin, ni tampoco realizaban las temerarias jugadas imposibles de Gryffindor, pero lo habían conseguido. A Teddy no le interesaba mucho el quidditch, pero ese día lo celebró igual o más que el resto de miembros de su casa. Los mayores llevaron decenas de cervezas de mantequilla y alguna que otra botella de whisky de fuego, que nadie de sexto para abajo probó porque las tenían a buen recaudo en el dormitorio los chicos de séptimo, donde Teddy sospechaba que la fiesta había continuado hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Pero además de bebida, también consiguieron traer algún que otro plato lleno de dulces directo desde las cocinas. Esa fue la primera fiesta que celebró en la sala común de su Casa, pero, por fortuna, no la última.

Al final de ese mismo curso, acababa de cerrar su baúl listo para volver a casa a pasar el verano, cuando sus compañeros irrumpieron en su habitación y el ruido lo inundó todo. No necesitó que nadie le dijese a que se debía tanto escándalo porque ya se lo imaginaba y sus sospechas se confirmaron al escuchar los gritos de triunfo de sus amigos, a los que se unió sin pensárselo dos veces. Ese año el Gran Comedor se había teñido de amarillo y negro para celebrar la victoria de los tejones. Por segunda vez en pocos meses el alcohol volvió a correr y la comida llenó las mesas de la sala común, aunque nuevamente Teddy no pudo poner las manos encima de nada más fuerte que la cerveza de mantequilla.

Ese había sido uno de los mejores cursos para el chico. No solo por las dos victorias sino porque también había besado a una chica por primera vez. Sus amigos decían que podía tener a cualquier chica de Hogwarts que quisiese y más de una vez le había pedido consejos sobre qué debían decirles o qué tenían que hacer para gustarles. Pero la mayoría de las veces Teddy no sabía contestarles. Él no consideraba que se le diese especialmente bien ligar con las chicas como decían sus compañeros, no creía que hiciese nada diferente cuando estaba con ellas. Las palabras le salían de forma natural, no tenía que esforzarse. Al final había llegado a la conclusión de que eso se debía a que cuando era pequeño siempre se había relacionado más con chicas que con chicos. No tenía hermanas, ni primas, pero Harry le había llevado muchas veces a La Madriguera y allí siempre estaban Victoire y Dominique o sino Molly. El más mayor de los chicos Weasley era Louis, que era cinco años más pequeño, por lo que se había relacionado sobre todo con las dos hermanas rubias y con Molly. No las veía tan a menudo como para considerarlas familia, pero cuando era niño eran sus mejores amigas, especialmente Vic y Nicky. Había aprendido como hacerlas reír, lo que les molestaba y que tenía que decir para que dejasen de estar enfadadas o que no había que hacer para que se enfadasen. Muchas veces les decía a sus amigos de broma que si uno era capaz de hacer que Molly se riese, entonces era capaz de todo.

Por otra parte, Teddy siempre había sido un chico muy empático al que le era fácil hacer amigos y entender cómo se sentían los demás. Además su torpeza y su incapacidad para controlar el color de su pelo cuando no estaba tranquilo hacían que le cayese bien a casi todo el mundo. A pesar de eso, era un chico tímido, en especial en los primeros cursos, y reservado. Pero no por eso las chicas se fijaban menos en él. Aunque él no se daba cuenta de eso. Porque además de tímido era muy vergonzoso y sería incapaz de decirle a ninguna chica que le gustaba. Por suerte, Laura Robins, que tenía su edad, sí que reunió el valor suficiente para decírselo y luego le besó. La verdad sea dicha, Teddy no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía por la chica, pero lo cierto es que era muy guapa y este curso había pasado más tiempo con ella y, para que negarlo, era posible que le gustase. Pensó que si salía con ella lo descubriría y además no tenía nada que perder. Durante el verano la echó mucho de menos, así que cuando empezó su quinto curso no podía esperar para subir al Expresso de Hogwarts y besarla otra vez. Estivieron saliendo durante más de un año, hasta que Laura cortó con él. Lo cierto era, que Teddy compartía sus motivos para cortar, pero igual que no era capaz de declararse a una chica, mucho menos de cortar con ella porque eso le dolería y Teddy odiaba que la gente se sintiese mal, por lo que muchas veces la gente se aprovechaba de él. Después del verano, habían retomado su relación con ganas porque llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse. Pero después de varios meses viéndose todos los días se noviazgo se había hecho "aburrido" en palabras de la chica. Y Teddy pensaba lo mismo. Por lo que al final podía considerarse que fue una ruptura de mutuo acuerdo.

En su quinto año, no solo se enfrentó a su primera ruptura, sino también a los TIMO. Nunca había sido un estudiante ejemplar. Suspendía algún que otro examen y a veces olvidaba hacer los deberes. Nada fuera de lo común. En clase prestaba atención y estaba en silencio, pero no era brillante, ni un alumno destacado. Sus TIMO tampoco fueron ninguna maravilla. Estuvo muchas horas estudiando y se esforzó todo lo que pudo, pero no fue suficiente, porque al final sacó una I (Insatisfactorio) en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Los profesores que habían conocido a su padre se quedaron con la boca abierta, pero Teddy ya se lo esperaba. Esa asignatura se le había dado mal siempre, y eso sumado a los nervios a la hora de hacer el examen, había sido su perdición. Aún así Teddy no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se le escapasen al ver sus notas. No podría seguir cursando Defensa pero al menos tenía una E en Transformaciones y Pociones y también podría continuar con Herbología y Encantamientos, que era lo que necesitaba para poder ser sanador.

Consideraba que después de hacer los TIMO y librarse para siempre de las horribles clases de Defensa – no tenía ningún problema con el profesor, pero era de los pocos a los que se le daba mal la asignatura – se había relajado bastante. Las clases se habían complicado y el profesor Dimov, de Transformaciones, al haber solo alumnos con un Excelente en los TIMOS en clase les estaba empezando a enseñar cosas realmente difíciles. Pero no tener la presión de los exámenes hizo que Teddy disfrutase mucho más de su sexto año. Sus notas bajaron considerablemente, cosa que a su abuela no le hizo ninguna gracia, así que después de las vacaciones de Pascua tuvo que ponerse manos a las obra y esforzarse y estudiar más de lo normal para no acabar muy mal parado el curso. Por primera vez había tenido que usar el Mapa del Merodeador, principalmente para evitar a los Slytherin y sacar a Jerry de los líos en los que se metía. Porque después de perder dos años consecutivos contra ellos en el quidditch y de que el año anterior hubiesen ganado no solo la Copa de las Casa, sino también la de Quidditch, su odio hacia ellos había aumentado. Además Roby lo convenció para que el día de su diecisiete cumpleaños –que era viernes - hiciesen una fiesta en la sala común. La idea fue apoyada por todos los tejones, mayores y pequeños, ya que a cualquiera le gusta una fiesta y desde las celebraciones de su cuarto curso no habían tenido ninguna. Esta vez los encargados de las botellas de whisky de fuego fueron ellos, por lo que Teddy no tuvo ningún problema para apropiarse de una. Aunque antes de hubiese podido siguiera abrirla, Sarah Sheen se le echó encima y le plantó un beso en los labios. Tenía dos años menos que él, pero en ese momento estaba tan metido en la celebración que no le importó en absoluto. De hecho, le gustó y esa noche compartieron muchos más besos, y no la soltó hasta que no se fue a su habitación, tan borracho que alegró de que no hubiese escaleras. La fiesta continuó en su dormitorio, donde el alcohol terminó de hacer efecto y todos –menos Roby que estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndole la boca a su novia – acabaron haciendo cosas muy ridículas de las que, por suerte, ninguno se acordó a la mañana siguiente.

Su relación con Sarah terminó junto con el curso. Y Teddy estaba casi seguro de que si no hubiese sido por ella nunca se habría empezado a fijar en Victoire Weasley. Hasta entonces siempre había considerado que las chicas que no tenían su edad eran muy pequeñas, pero había descubierto lo equivocado que estaba porque Sheen no tenía nada que enviarle a su anterior novia.

Siempre había considerado a la mayor de las Weasley su amiga de la infancia. Al empezar a estudiar en Hogwarts su relación había decaído bastante. Solo se veían algunos días en las vacaciones de Navidad y en verano, y además Teddy había hecho amigos de su edad en el colegio y ya no prestaba tanta atención a la pequeña ni le gustaba tanto estar con ella. Cuando ella empezó su primer año las cosas entre ellos mejoraron. Se saludaban por los pasillos y Victoire se acostumbró a acudir a Teddy siempre que tenía problemas en alguna asignatura. Aún así, todos estos años tan solo la había considerado una amiga. Ni siquiera una de sus mejores amigas, solamente una amiga de toda la vida a la que ayudaba muy de vez en cuando, porque Victoire era muy inteligente y rara vez encontraba dificultad haciendo sus deberes. No estaba muy seguro de en qué momento empezó a desear que fuese algo más que su amiga, pero estaba casi seguro de que al principio de su séptimo curso ya sentía algo.

Ese año Victoire se enfrentaba a los TIMO y Lucy cursaba su primer año en Hogwarts, para alegría de Ted, que gritó como un loco en la Selección, en la casa de los tejones. Y debía agradecerle a las dos jóvenes brujas que hubiese pasado con éxito los EXTASIS – o eso pensaba, porque no tendría los resultados hasta el verano. Ted se llevaba seis años con la hija pequeña de Percy y después hablar casi todos los días con ella a lo largo del curso se había convertido en algo parecido a una hermana pequeña para él, que les cogía cariño a las personas con facilidad.

Llevaban poco más de una semana de curso cuando la niña se acercó a él un día que estaba sentado solo en la sala común. Llevaba un pergamino y una pluma mojada en tinta en una mano y en la otra el libro de Pociones.

-¿Puedes ayudarme, Ted? –le preguntó con timidez.

Él le sonrió cálidamente y le indicó que se sentase a su lado.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que hacer una redacción de Pociones –explicó mostrándole le libro que llevaba en la mano-. Es que no me atrevía a pedírselo a Molly y no sé donde está Louis –intentó disculparse por molestarle.

-No me importa ayudarte, enana.

Lucy sonrió más tranquila al descubrir que al chico mayor no le molestaba que ella le pidiese ayuda y entonces Teddy se acordó de algo que le gustaba mucho cuando era más pequeña. Su pelo pasó de su usual color castaño claro a un brillante azul. La niña de once años se rió.

-Puedes pedirme ayuda siempre que lo necesites. –Teddy le revolvió el pelo oscuro como muestra de cariño.

A partir de ese día, Victoire dejó de ser su única "alumna". Gracias ellas retomó su rutina de estudio que había abandonado el año anterior. Conforme pasaban los meses, la rubia cada vez lo reclamaba más y más, y Teddy no pudo evitar fijarse en ella. Sus amigos le habían dicho que era guapa –y también otras cosas – pero él la seguía viendo como una niña pequeña. Hasta ese año. Y tenía que darle la razón a sus compañeros. Victoire era muy guapa, además había crecido y ya era toda una mujer. Tenía un cuerpo que hacía que todos los chicos, incluido Teddy, no pudiesen quitar los ojos de ella cuando pasaba por su lado, y el hecho de que ella pareciese saberlo la hacía aún más atractiva. Teddy se encontró muchas veces mirándola embobado mientras hablaba y otras tanta imaginando situaciones en las que acababan besándose.

Al principio no estaba muy seguro de si realmente le gustaba o no, porque lo que sentía era bastante nuevo, pero, más o menos a partir de mayo, sus días se transformaron en mañanas de clases echando de menos a su Weasley y tardes de estudio. Él con sus libros de EXTASIS delante intentando concentrarse y ella completamente enfrascada en la lectura de algún tema importante de alguna asignatura. Y en esos momentos silenciosos en la biblioteca había ideado mil formas de confesarle sus sentimientos, aunque realmente nunca se había planteado seriamente hacerlo.

Al final había tenido que ser Lucy la que le dijese que si quería sacar buenas notas en los EXTASIS tenía que estudiar a solas, y lo más importante, sin Victoire a su lado. Hasta ella se había dado cuenta de que estaba colado por la Weasley. La pequeña había intentado convencerle para que se declarase, porque aseguraba que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Sin embargo el chico no estaba tan seguro.

Así que las últimas semanas antes del comienzo de los EXTASIS, se centró en sus estudios. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que las horas ayudando a Victoire con sus TIMO le habían sido de gran utilidad pues habían hecho que repasase muchas cosas que ya creía olvidadas. Estaba convencido de que la mayoría le habían salido casi perfectos y que su abuela le perdonaría su fracaso en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de hacía dos años en cuanto viese sus resultados.

Miró las fotos que tenía en la mano en ese momento. Eran las únicas cosas que le quedaban por guardar en el baúl. Siempre las dejaba para el final. Aunque esta sería la última vez que las metiese junto con su equipaje porque lo más probable era que ya no volviese a pisar en castillo. Una parte de él se sentía apenado por tener que abandonar para siempre el que había sido su segundo hogar durante siete años, aunque otra estaba contenta y emocionada por ver lo que iba a continuación.

Colocó la primera fotografía sobre su ropa perfectamente doblada. Era de sus padres. Remus y Nymphadora Lupin. Visitaba sus tumbas el último día de colegio todos los años. Era otra especie de ritual. Mientras sus amigos ordenaban sus pertenencias y se preparaban para ver a sus padres de nuevo, él se despedía de ellos. Harry y la abuela le habían contado algunas cosas de ellos. Todos decían que se parecía mucho a su padre en el aspecto físico. Era cierto que tenían el mismo color de pelo, castaño claro –aunque el de Teddy cambiaba frecuentemente – pero aparte de eso no conseguía encontrar otros parecidos. Pocas veces los echaba realmente de menos. No los había conocido y, al contrario que la de Harry, se había criado con su abuela, que era como su madre y con un montón de gente que le quería.

En la segunda foto estaban él y Harry. Era su padrino, pero a medida que había ido creciendo se había dado cuenta de que era más como un hermano mayor que como un padre. Iba a visitarlo todas las semanas y le llevaba regalos y jugaba con él, pero era su abuela la que lo regañaba, la que cuidaba de él todos los días – no es que Harry no se preocupase por él – y la que lo había educado. Además ahora que ya tenía dieciocho años se daba cuenta de que Harry no se dirigía de la misma manera a sus hijos que a él. Para él era como un hermano mayor sobreprotector. Pero no por ello lo quería menos. Harry había intentado por todos los medios que tuviese una infancia muy diferente a la suya en la no pudiese extrañar a sus padres. Y lo cierto era que había tenido bastante éxito.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con sigilo en cuanto la última foto, en la que estaban sus amigos, se unió al resto de sus cosas.

-¿Se puede? –la voz de Victoire era apenas un susurro, pero retumbó en el silencio en el que había estado sumergido la última media hora.

Teddy cerró la tapa de su baúl apresuradamente y se puso de pie sacudiéndose la túnica que estaba bastante arrugada.

-Sí, claro. Pasa. ¿Cómo has entrado? – se sentó en su cama y le invitó a que hiciese lo mismo.

-Lucy.

Sonriendo se sentó junto a él.

-¿Echarás de menos Hogwarts? –le preguntó mientras observaba con curiosidad el dormitorio.

-No sé –respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Le hubiese gustado responder que a quien iba a echar de menos era a ella pero no le salían las palabras. –Supongo.

Victoire sonrió con tristeza y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Esto… Teddy, yo… te voy a echar de menos… y… -En ese momento Ted se sintió como un estúpido por no haber sido capaz de decirle lo mismo a la chica-. Bueno… quería que supieses que… yo, bueno…

Victoire empezó a hablar más deprisa y pareció liarse con las palabras. Entonces hizo lo que Teddy menos se esperaba. Dejó de hablar y le besó. Estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó paralizado, pero tras un primer segundo de confusión respondió a su beso. Colocó una mano en su cintura y la besó con decisión, disfrutando de cada segundo de ese beso. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y entonces la chica se levantó.

-Tengo que irme. Tus amigos van a llegar –fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta dejando a Teddy solo y más confundido que nunca.

Menos de un segundo después Roby entró en la habitación seguido de sus otros tres compañeros, y Teddy consiguió sacar un pensamiento claro de su colapsado cerebro. Estaba seguro de que sus amigos se habían cruzado con Victoire y era posible que incluso la hubiesen visto salir de la habitación. La pregunta de qué hacía a solas con Weasley no tardaría en llegar y él no tenía ni idea de que cual iba ser su respuesta. Porque aún no tenía muy claro que se suponía que significaba lo que había pasado.


	2. Victoire Weasley

_Como voy por orden de edad, en el segundo capítulo le toca el turno a la mayor de los Weasley: Victoire_

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

**Victoire Weasley**

Le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación como un torbellino. Estaba tan agitada que estuvo a punto de darse de bruces contra Robby, que iba a entrar en la habitación en ese momento. Tras él, en el estrecho pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios de los chicos de Hufflepuff, estaban el resto de sus compañeros de habitación. La observaron cuando pasó a toda velocidad y con la cabeza gacha para que nadie se percatase del rubor de sus mejillas, pero el usual deseo y la lujuria que solía impregnar los ojos de los chicos cuando la miraban habían sido sustituidos por la curiosidad y el interés. Excepto White, que en vez de preguntarse qué hacía una Gryffindor en los dormitorios de los tejones, en su dormitorio más concretamente, estaba más ocupado contemplando el cuerpo de la joven. Un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de un amigo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Vic!

Victoire Weasley ignoró los gritos de su prima pequeña y salió de la sala común decorada en amarillo y negro lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, antes de que pudiesen hacerle ninguna pregunta. Una vez que abandonó el pasillo donde se encontraban los tres barriles de vinagre, se permitió aminorar el paso. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al repasar lo que había ocurrido. Hacía meses que Lucy le había dicho que estaba segura de que Ted estaba colado por ella y no era la única, su mejor amigo también había insistido en ello. El problema era que ella no estaba segura de lo que sentía por el chico, había necesitado estar casi dos semanas sin verlo, porque él necesitaba estudiar, para darse cuenta. Llevaba queriendo hacer lo que había hecho desde que terminó los TIMO, pero no había reunido el valor suficiente hasta ahora. Aunque su "plan" solo llegaba hasta el momento en el que se besaban. No había pensado en lo que pasaría después, y había hecho lo primero que se le había ocurrido, irse. Pero se alegraba, porque si no lo hubiese hecho, los amigos de Teddy habían entrado en la habitación, los habrían visto, y ella no quería eso. ¿Por qué? Pues ni ella misma tenía muy claro por qué, el caso es que no le había contado a nadie que le gustaba Lupin, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo, porque no sabía en que quedaría al final su relación. La única que podía sospechar algo era Lucy, que le había dejado entrar a la sala común de los tejones, pero era demasiado pequeña y además estaba casi segura de que no contaría nada a nadie.

Por otra parte, esa una experiencia nueva para Victoire. Es decir, no era la primera vez que besaba a un chico, había estado con otros chicos antes, pero era la primera vez que era ella quien se "declaraba", por decirlo así. Por lo que suponía que era la primera vez que de verdad, de verdad le gustaba un chico. El primero que le había pedido salir había sido Johnny Kirke cuando estaba en tercero. Era un chico de su curso, de ojos azules como zafiros, pelo oscuro e increíblemente guapo, además era cazador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y todas las chicas estaban coladas por él. Así que Victoire no dudo en decirle que sí. Estuvieron juntos varias semanas hasta que la chica se hartó de que siempre estuviese hablando de los goles que había marcado y del quidditch y le dejó. Por aquel entonces todavía no sabía el efecto que podía causar en los chicos debido a su deslumbrante aspecto físico, pero no tardó en darse cuenta. Eso sí, en su cuarto curso dejó bien claro a todos, a los chicos de cursos superiores sobre todo, que nadie iba a aprovecharse de ella y que no iban a hacer con ella nada que no quisiese.

Acababa de salir de la clase de Transformaciones, la última de ese día, e iba andando por el pasillo de camino a su sala común, cuando se cruzó con un grupo de alumnos de quinto. Victoire no los soportaba, eran tres chicos que llevaban desde el principio de curso detrás de ella, así que ignoro los habituales silbidos, piropos y comentarios, y siguió su camino sin ni siquiera dirigirles una mirada. Pero entonces uno de ellos se acercó y le cogió por el hombro para que se girase.

-¿Qué quieres, Kirke? –le encaró por millonésima vez ese curso. El chico no soportaba la idea de que su hermano pequeño hubiese estado con la chica y él no, así que se había convertido en un pesado y no pensaba parar hasta conseguir su objetivo.

-¿Por qué no vienes a dar una vuelta con nosotros, Weasley? –le sugirió acercándose más a ella.

-Déjame en paz.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y largarse de allí cuando los dos amigos de Kirke se acercaron.

-Entiendo que no quieras ir con él, rubia, pero a mí no puedes decirme que no –dijo entonces Sanders, que se había colocado justo detrás de ella, apoyado en la pared, para que no se pudiese escapar, con una sonrisa seductora en la cara.

La chica bufó, y le esquivó para poder llegar a las escaleras que conducían al séptimo piso. Pero justo cuando estaba pasando por su lado, Sanders aprovechó para tocarle el culo, y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. En menos de un segundo, Victoire tenía la varita alzada, Sanders volaba por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la pared del fondo del pasillo quedando medio inconsciente, y Kirke y su otro compañero estaban en el suelo cubiertos de una extraña sustancia pegajosa y verde.

-¿Qué miráis? –les espetó a todos los que pasaban en ese momento por allí y se habían quedado boquiabiertos contemplando la escena.

Se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo, antes de que apareciese algún profesor. Esa misma noche cuando entró en el Gran Comedor para cenar, todo el mundo parecía haberse enterado de lo que había pasado. Victoire se puso totalmente roja cuando todas las cabezas se giraron para mirarla, y sentó en el primer hueco libre que encontró. No tuvo que esperar ni dos minutos para que el primer cotilla se sentase a su lado. Estaba preparada para echarlo, porque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero él habló antes de que ella pudiese decir nada.

-Mi hermano es un imbécil –Johnny se inclinó hacia delante para coger una bandeja y servirse unas alitas de pollo.

Después de su ruptura su relación había decaído bastante, pero desde que el chico tuvo que dejar el equipo de equipo de quidditch por orden de su padre debido a sus pésimas notas, se habían hecho muy amigos. El castigo había supuesto una cura de humildad muy eficaz, y también había hecho que dejase de estar completamente obsesionado con el quidditch. Y el conjunto de todo había resultado en una mejora importante de su personalidad. En el viaje en tren hasta el colegio se había acercado a Victoire y le había pedido que le ayudase a estudiar ese curso. Habían hablado mucho y de muchas cosas, y se habían ido conociendo mejor. Así que ahora consideraba al chico su mejor amigo.

-Te aseguró que en cuanto tenga una oportunidad le daré una paliza –le aseguró. Victoire le sonrió no muy convencida. -¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota?

-Se parece a ti –dijo la chica de broma.

-Tú y yo hacíamos buena pareja -dijo de repente, cambiando de tema-. El chico más guapo de Hogwarts con la chica más guapa –Victoire se rió al escuchar el comentario típico de su amigo-. Aunque si te hubiese conocido mejor por aquel entonces no te habría pedido salir.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó la chica fingiendo estar ofendida, aunque ya habían mantenido esa conversación muchas veces.

-Eres una sabelotodo, lo haces todo bien, no soportas que nadie coja o toque tus cosas, eres una mandona, haces y dices muchas cosas sin pensar, no soportas que ten lleven la contraria, no escuchas cuando te hablan, desde luego no eres miss simpatía porque no hablas mucho con casi nadie, siempre tienes que tener razón… ¿Quieres que siga? –Victoire asintió-. Eres una novia horrible, se supone que una novia es romántica y cariñosa y esas cosas, pero tú no, además te da miedo el compromiso. Tendría que haber adivinado que cortarías conmigo después de un mes. Y probablemente es por eso por lo que todos dicen que eres una pu…

La bofetada que Victoire le dio resonó por todo el Gran Comedor, aunque por suerte todos estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo como para percatarse.

-Perdón. No lo decía en serio –se disculpó llevándose la mano a la mejilla enrojecida-. Lo siento, ahí me he pasado. Perdón.

La rubia se levantó y, por segunda vez en el día, huyó del sitio en el que se encontraba. No tardó en escuchar los gritos y los pasos de Johnny detrás de ella. No le hizo caso y siguió corriendo hacia no sabía dónde. Pero el chico era mucho más rápido que ella y no tardó en alcanzarla y colocarse delante. Se dio la vuelta para cambiar de dirección, pero él le agarró por la muñeca.

-No quiero hablar, Kirke –le espetó, retorciéndose inútilmente para intentar liberarse de su agarre-. Suéltame.

-Solo si me prometes que no te irás-. Victoire dudó un instante, pero finalmente asintió débilmente con la cabeza-. Lo siento, de verdad, no sabía que te iba a molesta tanto. Quiero decir, no he dicho nada que no sepas y que la gente diga que eres una puta –eso le valió una mirada fulminante por parte de la chica-, no quiere decir que lo seas, ni que yo lo piense. No entiendo porque te has puesto así. Siempre has ignorado lo que la gente te ha dicho. Y además, no es la primera vez que te digo esas cosas, y ya sabes que no va en serio.

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, Johnny. Después de lo esta tarde… pff… -Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se apoyó en la pared.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde? –Victoire lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad-. A ver, sé lo que ha pasado porque he oído a la gente comentarlo, simplemente me gustaría oír tu versión, porque aún no se lo has contado a nadie.

-A lo mejor es que no quiero contarlo –le espetó bruscamente.

-De vez en cuando no viene mal hablar con alguien para desahogarse y eso, Vic. Es lo que dice mi padre, más o menos –Johnny se encogió de hombros, su padre era psicólogo muggle y siempre le decía cosas parecidas. Victoire no parecía muy convencida con lo que le acababa de contar-. No quiero decir que tengas que hablar conmigo, sino que hables con tus amigas o algo.

-Sabes que no me llevo tan bien con mis compañeras. Es decir, hablo con ellas y eso, pero no son mis súper amigas –dijo secamente-. No confío tanto en ellas como para hablar de temas muy personales.

-¿Y en quién confías entonces?

Victoire se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no hablo con nadie sobre cómo me siento. No me gusta. Y tampoco es que lo necesite.

-Todos necesitamos poder confiar en alguien y hablar y desahogarnos. -Estaba empezando a sonar demasiado como su padre. Victoire seguía con los brazos cruzados mirando al suelo-. Te dejo sola, si es lo que quieres. Además he dejado mi cena a la mitad y tengo hambre.

Eso consiguió que una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareciese en la comisura de los labios de la chica. Johnny estaba a punto de desaparecer al doblar la esquina cuando escuchó que le llamaba.

-¡Johnny!

-¿Sí? –contestó apenas girándose.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –Resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo con las rodillas encogidas.

El chico deshizo el camino que acababa de recorrer y se colocó a su lado.

-Te advierto que se me da bastante mal eso de hablar sobre temas serios, y también lo de consolar a la gente. Probablemente deberías buscarte a otro.

-No confío en nadie más. –El chico la miró sin saber que decir.

-Si estás segura…

Vic respiró hondo y se dispuso a hablar.

-No me importa lo que la gente piense o diga. Sé que soy guapa y atractiva...

La risa del chico la interrumpió.

-Luego dices que yo soy un creído y un prepotente. -la chica lo fulminó con la mirada-. Ya me callo.

-Los chicos se acercan a mí y yo les sigo el juego si me gustan y si no, pues nada. No creo que eso esté tan mal. A veces es solo un par de semanas, otras hasta un mes. Pero no entiendo porque es mi culpa cuando son ellos los que "vienen" a mí, por decirlo de alguna manera. Ellos me buscan y a mí no me importa, porque me gusta. Y que la gente diga lo que quiera. –Miró a su amigo-. ¿De qué te ríes ahora?

-Te explicas fatal, Vic. –Se ganó una nueva mirada asesina-. Pero continúa.

-Además la gente es muy exagerada. He estado con dos o tres chicos en lo que va de curso, no con un montón. No es mi culpa que ellos se fijen en mí. Pero es que lo que ha pasado esta tarde me ha hecho pensar. Tu hermano y sus amigos solo se fijan en mí por mi aspecto físico, y todos los demás también. Tú te fijaste en mí por mi aspecto físico no por otra cosa. Y me he dado cuenta de que a lo mejor estoy cansada de eso. ¿Es que nadie va a querer estar conmigo nunca por algo más que por ser guapa? –Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su amigo, aunque claramente era una pregunta retórica-. Y llevo pensando en eso toda la tarde. Nada más que soy la chica fácil del colegio, rubia y tonta. –Apoyó la cabeza en la pared, y miró hacia el techo.

-No creo que nadie crea que eres tonta, Vic.

-Pero si hasta tú lo has dicho antes.

-Yo no he dicho eso, no inventes cosas. –Sonrió para animarla-. Además, después de la paliza que le has dado hoy a esos tres no creo que nadie en todo el colegio vuelva a pensar que Victoire Weasley es una chica fácil y tonta, como tú dices. Especialmente Sanders. Todavía está en la enfermería, ¿sabes? Y seguro que encuentras a alguien que te quiera de verdad. Eres genial, Vic, te lo aseguro. -Le pasó un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarla-. Eres de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, y vale, es cierto que no tienes don de gentes, pero desde que somos amigos y te he ido conociendo mejor, he descubierto que además eres divertida y una buena persona, te preocupas por los demás aunque no lo parezca.

-Gracias. No se te da tan mal animar a la gente, después de todo.

-Cosas de tener un padre psicólogo. Algo se aprende.

Vic rió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. La verdad era que eso de hablar con alguien sí que sentaba bien. Por una vez Kirke tenía razón. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y estuvieron un buen rato allí, sentados en el pasillo en completo silencio. Escuchaban a los alumnos dirigirse a sus respectivas salas comunes después de la cena, pero en su huida sin destino debían de haber acabado en un pasillo bastante alejado de todo, porque no paso nadie por donde ellos estaban.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –Vic rompió el silencio finalmente.

-Sé muchas cosas, pero dime –fue la respuesta de su amigo, que hizo que la chica resoplase.

-Nunca me habría imaginado que acabaría en esta situación contigo.

-Yo tampoco la verdad.

-Antes eras bastante insoportable –admitió la chica-. Estabas obsesionado con el quidditch y no hablabas de otra cosa. Además eras un creído y tratabas muy mal a la gente. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Sinceramente, entrar en el equipo de quidditch, que fuese el cazador con más goles por partido, y gustarle a todas las chicas hicieron que mi ego se inflase. Vivía en las nubes y me creía superior a los demás. Y además mis compañeros de habitación me consideraban un héroe o algo así, solo les faltó pedirme un autógrafo. Las notas me devolvieron de golpe a la tierra. Literalmente. Los insultos de mi hermano, junto con la bronca de mis padres hicieron que me diese cuenta de lo imbécil que era. Además de que creía que era imposible vivir sin el quidditch. -Se encogió de hombros-. No sé. Ha sido un conjunto de cosas.

-Me gusta el cambio. Y para que lo sepas sigues siendo un creído y un prepotente, y sigues gustándole a todas las chicas porque eres guapo.

Johnny se rió y se levantó de un salto, sacudiéndose la túnica.

-Ya lo sé. Estás perdidamente enamorada de mí.

-Más quisieras.

OOO

En algún momento entre ese suceso y el final de su cuarto año empezó a circular por el castillo el rumor de que Victoire y Johnny estaban juntos otra vez, probablemente debido a que ese día, después de que todos los viesen salir a uno detrás de la otra del Gran Comedor, estuvieron varias horas desaparecidos. Para el comienzo de su quinto curso todos los alumnos estaban convencidos de que eran algo más que amigos, a pesar de que Victoire había salido con un par de chicos y Kirke había sido novio de una chica de Ravenclaw durante los primeros meses del curso. Ninguno de los dos se molestó especialmente en desmentir lo que decían, aunque fuesen todo invenciones, ya que a ninguno le importaba demasiado y, para el mes de abril ya estaban muy ocupados estudiando para los TIMO. Las notas de Johnny habían mejorado notablemente, aunque aún debía aprobar al menos cinco TIMO para que su padre le dejase volver a presentarse a las pruebas del equipo de quidditch.

Victoire por su parte estaba teniendo serios problemas para cumplir su objetivo de conseguir un Excelente en todas las asignaturas. Definitivamente Transformaciones no era lo suyo. No se podía decir que se le diese mal, porque había gente mucho peor que ella en su curso, pero en comparación con su habilidad en sus otras asignaturas, era un desastre. Así que un día decidió que ya era hora de tragarse su orgullo y se acercó a una mesa de la biblioteca donde estudiaban algunos chicos de séptimo. Ted Lupin no era un alumno especialmente brillante, pero la única asignatura en la que había sacado Excelente cuando hizo los TIMO era la misma que a Victoire se le resistía. Como había esperado, el muchacho estuvo encantado de ayudarla y acordaron verse al día siguiente para empezar.

Regresó a su mesa habitual y se dejó caer en la silla. Observó a su mejor amigo, que le sonreía con aire burlón desde el extremo opuesto.

-Nunca pensé que vería a la gran Victoire Weasley pedir ayuda con los estudios. ¿Tan desesperada estás?

-Calla y estudia –le espetó bajando la cabeza para concentrarse en el libro que tenía abierto delante de ella.

El chico obedeció sin rechistar porque sabía que cuando Victoire estaba concentrada en algo lo mejor era no molestarla si quería seguir con vida.

Durante las semanas siguientes, la chica se sumergió en una dinámica de estudio que consistía en ir a clase, y cuando éstas acababan, perderse con Lupin en algún aula vacía para practicar hechizos. Johnny tuvo que conformarse con estudiar solo, hablar con ella alguna que otra vez en clase y en el Gran Comedor, y pedir ayuda a sus amigos cuando no sabía cómo realizar algún hechizo, porque Victoire estaba totalmente obsesionada con estudiar y se pasaba todo el día ilocalizable.

Unas dos semanas antes de los TIMO volvió a aparecer por la biblioteca después de las clases y a sentarse en la mesa que normalmente compartía con Johnny. El chico la miró extrañado cuando se sentó a su lado, pero por su propio bienestar se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario. De hecho, esperó hasta que dio por concluida su jornada de estudio y se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse al Gran Comedor para seguirla y hablar con ella, después de que en más de un mes apenas le hubiese dirigido la palabra.

-¿Cómo que no estás con Lupin?

-Está estudiando –contestó escuetamente.

-Ah. –Permaneció en silencio unos minutos, caminando lentamente a su lado-. Apenas me has dirigido la palabra en estas semanas.

-Lo siento. Tenía que estudiar.

Silencio nuevamente, roto otra vez por una pregunta del chico.

-¿Te gusta Lupin?

Victoire se quedó quieta en el sitio y lo miró por primera vez desde que salieron de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no –negó rotundamente mientras volvía a caminar.

-¿Seguro? –insistió Johnny.

Ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor, que estaba prácticamente vació debido a la proximidad de los exámenes. Se sentó en uno de los múltiples sitios vacíos y dejó los libros a su lado, al igual que su amiga.

-Seguro –contestó Vic mientras se servía un poco de puré de patatas de una fuente cercana-. ¿Estás celoso, Johnny? –Sonrió con picardía mirando a su amigo.

-No, claro que no –negó instantáneamente. No era mentira, y Vic lo sabía. Hace unos años, Johnny se había sentido atraído por la rubia, le había pedido salir en tercero, de hecho, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que esa atracción había desaparecido. Era su mejor amiga y nunca podría verla como otra cosa-. Pero estoy seguro de que a Lupin le gustas.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Os he visto varias veces juntos y se nota. Hay un montón de veces que el pelo se le pone de color rojo y siempre tiene una sonrisa de tonto en la cara cuando le hablas.

-No sabía que te fijases tanto en lo que hago.

-Y no lo hago. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de eso. Hasta tu prima pequeña vino a preguntarme si estabais saliendo.

-¿Molly? –dijo extrañada.

-No la otra, la de Hufflepuff, Lucy. Se llama así, ¿no?

-Sí, se llama así. Pero a mí no me gusta Ted.

-Se te da muy mal mentir –le dijo para picarla.

-Es verdad, no me gusta –intentó convencerle sin mucho éxito.

-¿Por eso no te has separado de él en no sé cuantos días? –Victoire se puso roja-. ¿Por eso te has puesto roja?

-Déjalo. Es solo mi amigo –dijo mirando su plato-. Tú también eres mi amigo y no me gustas.

-Cualquier día te pedirá salir, si no lo haces tú antes. –Sonrió con superioridad-. Ya verás.

OOO

Puede decirse que la predicción de Johnny se cumplió, más o menos. Aunque Victoire era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocerlo. Después de besar a Teddy, subió a su dormitorio, terminó de guardar todas sus pertenencias en su baúl y se tumbó en la cama.

En el viaje en tren de regreso a Londres le contó lo ocurrido a Johnny, el cual no sospechaba nada, pero que tampoco se sorprendió mucho al oírlo, pues estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano iba a pasar algo así. Victoire no vio a Teddy por el tren, y tampoco se molestó en buscarlo. No tenía muy claro que iba a decirle. Además había sido ella quien le había besado, así que si él quería hablar que la buscase.

Se despidió de todos antes de bajar al andén, para encontrarse con sus padres. Louis apareció segundos después que ella. Como siempre muchos de sus tíos estaban allí. Harry había ido a recoger a Teddy que acababa de terminar su séptimo curso. Se acercó a ellos y los saludó, al igual que Ted, aunque ninguno de los dos mencionó nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Tampoco hablaron de ello en verano, porque Vic era demasiado orgullosa como para sacar ella el tema – consideraba que ya que ella se había atrevido a besarle, era él quién debía actuar esta vez – y porque Ted no tenía el coraje suficiente como para hacerlo. Por otra parte, tampoco puede decirse que en las vacaciones se viesen mucho. Todos los años Bill y Fleur pasaban el mes de julio en Francia, en casa de los padres de la francesa. Y cuando el uno de agosto fue a La Madriguera y Lucy le contó que Teddy tenía novia desde hacía una semana, tuvo que contenerse para no tirar contra la pared el plato que tenía en la mano. Las pocas veces que vio al chico, lo ignoró por completo. Así que cuando empezó el curso, su relación era prácticamente inexistente, y Victoire seguía esperando una explicación por parte de él.

OOO

-¡Cuatro Supera las Expectativas y un Aceptable! –exclamó Johnny cuando la vio en el andén 9¾ el día uno de septiembre. Cogió a la chica por la cintura y le dio una vuelta en el aire-. Puedo volver al equipo. –Le plantó un beso en la mejilla para sorpresa de la chica-. Eres la mejor. Muchas gracias.

-De nada. Me alegro por ti –le felicitó sonriendo.

El chico nombre del chico apareció el primero en la lista de personas que se presentarían a las pruebas. Victoire no jugaba la quidditch, pero le gustaba bastante, y además Johnny era su mejor amigo, por lo que fue a ver las pruebas de quidditch de Gryffindor. En las gradas se encontró con James y un amigo suyo, tan obsesionado con el quidditch como él, quejándose de que los de primero deberían poder formar parte de los equipos y de que la norma que lo impedía era absurda. Su primo estaba convencido de que él era mejor buscador que cualquiera de los que iban a hacer la prueba.

Johnny entró en el equipo sin ningún problema ya que los otros aspirantes a ocupar el puesto de cazador eran en su mayoría alumnos de segundo y su amigo era realmente bueno. Sin embargo, los días siguientes el ánimo de su amigo empezó a decaer. Al principio estaba muy contento y animado por poder jugar al quidditch otra vez, pero conforme pasaban los días cada vez parecía más triste y apagado, aunque seguía haciendo bromas. Tenía aspecto de estar preocupado por algo. No le preguntó nada, porque suponía que el chico le contaría que era eso que le daba vueltas por la cabeza y le preocupaba tanto cuando quisiese. No quería agobiarlo, además a lo mejor no era nada importante, puede que solo estuviera pasando por una mala época o que todo se debiese a que sexto estaba resultando bastante complicado.

Una tarde de mediados de octubre que no hacía mucho frío, el chico le dijo con expresión seria, algo raro en él, que tenía que contarle algo, y la condujo a un lugar apartado de los terrenos del colegio.

-Voy a dejar el equipo de quidditch.

Victoire escuchó las palabras, pero tardó unos segundos en procesarlas. Aunque cuando las asimiló no supo que decir.

-¿Qué?

-Que voy a…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír de boca de su amigo-. Llevas dos años deseando volver al jugar al quidditch. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé. Supongo que ya no me gusta –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

A Victoire se le daba fatal adivinar cuando la gente estaba mintiendo, pero conocía a su amigo y sabía que no había dicho la verdad. Era demasiado evidente.

-¿Pretendes que me crea eso, Johnny? –Se acercó a él, que estaba muy entretenido mirándose los pies, y le puso una mano en el hombro con delicadeza-. ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas varios días raro.

Johnny levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Cogió aire para prepararse para lo que iba a decir.

-Soy gay, Vic.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta y dejó caer la mano que tenía en su hombro, incapaz de reaccionar. Casi sin pensarlo y sin alterar la expresión de sorpresa absoluta de su rostro, se sentó en la hierba intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. No tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado que su mejor amigo fuese gay. Ella misma había salido con él, y no era la única. Aunque ahora que se paraba a pensarlo hacía bastante que Johnny no mostraba interés por ninguna chica, pero eso no tenía porque significar nada.

-¿Vas a decir algo?

Victoire parpadeó saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y miró a su amigo. Debía llevar bastante tiempo en silencio procesando la información que acababa de recibir.

-Yo… no sé qué decir. –Estaba totalmente en blanco. Ya de por sí no era muy buena animando a la gente y consolándola (se le daba fatal en realidad) pero la repentina confesión del chico la había dejado completamente en blanco. No tenía ni idea de que se suponía que decía una cuando su mejor amigo desde hacía dos años, y también ex novio, aunque eso era secundario, le confesaba que le gustaban los tíos.

Johnny asintió con la cabeza y se di media vuelta para regresar al interior del castillo. Vic tendría que haberlo seguido, como haría una amiga, pero algo le decía que eso sería peor. No quería que su amigo pensase que estaba enfadado con él o que lo despreciaba por ser gay, pero tampoco se le ocurría nada apropiado que decir en esa situación. Por lo que dejó que el muchacho se fuese solo y ella se quedó allí sentada.

-Johnny… gay –susurró para sí misma para ver si decirlo en voz alta cambiaba algo. Era algo totalmente sorprendente, para ella al menos.

Entonces recordó de repente como había empezado la conversación. ¿Qué tenía que ver dejar el equipo de quidditch con ser gay?

* * *

_Podéis pensar lo que queráis sobre la respuesta de la última pregunta._

_Es posible que escriba algo más sobre Johnny, porque es un personaje que me gusta mucho._


End file.
